


The Power and the Glory

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Merlin100 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: merlin100, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Storm - Freeform, magic use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the “storm” challenge at merlin100.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Power and the Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “storm” challenge at merlin100.

When Morgana was a child she used to love sitting outside during storms. She'd stay there long after everyone else went inside. She used to stare up at the darkening sky and marvel at the power that nature wielded. Her eyes would fall shut and it was almost as if she could feel it, the power of that storm, calling to her.

But now, as she sits on a hill above Camelot and directs a lightening storm with her mind, she wonders if she always knew, deep down, that her childhood storms only ever appeared when she wanted them to.


End file.
